


In Your Eyes

by teamrebecchi



Category: Neighbours (TV), neighfics - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamrebecchi/pseuds/teamrebecchi
Summary: Follows episode 7762: Tyler starts to wonder if Toadie actually believes that he didn't intend for Hamish to die and goes to question him.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for Episode 7762 (Aired Tuesday 23rd January 2018).

_“Looking into someone’s eyes changes the entire conversation”_

**Unknown**

_“I wanted to hurt him. Like he hurt me and everyone else around.”_ Tyler stated, recalling his attack on Hamish.

Toadie sat there stunned, trying to make sense of Tyler’s words. _“You wanted him to suffer?”_

 _“Yes!”_ Tyler shouted.

Those words were going through Tyler’s mind over and over again as he sat alone in his room. As did the look on Toadie’s face when he said it. His eyes alternated showcased a complete lack of surprise at what he had said. As though that was the exact answer he was expecting from him. ‘But that wasn’t Toadie’, Tyler thought to himself. Toadie had been the only person who hadn’t immediately assumed the worst of him so he had to be wrong but the more he thought about, the more questions that arose.

‘Was a barrister really the better option or did Toadie not want to represent me because he doesn’t believe anything I’ve said?’ That was a question Tyler had been thinking about for a while and if it was true then everything else made sense.

‘Toadie had defended so many people on the street, people who had committed all kinds of crimes. He defended Sonya when she drove into the backpackers and even Paul when they thought he blew up Lassiters but he can’t defend me? Blowing up a hotel is much worse than what I did.’ Tyler’s mind was racing and he couldn’t make sense of anything that he was thinking but he knew that something was wrong. He’d known that from the moment Toadie suggested a barrister instead of defending him himself. However, he’d assumed that he was just reading too much into it but what if he wasn’t? ‘What if Toadie really does think that he was that he had planned to kill Hamish that night?

That look in his eyes was haunting him the more he thought about. He couldn’t even tell anymore if it was confusion, a lack of surprise, horror or disgust. All he knew was that if Toadie didn’t believe him then there was no way that a jury would. It made him think about every worst-case scenario that could happen if he was found guilty and sent to prison.

As he laid there alone, he realised he needed to talk to Toadie. Regardless of how late it was, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he cleared it up. He needed to know what that look meant and specifically if Toadie believed what he had told him. It was going to stay with him until he had the answers he needed, until Toadie confirmed or denied his suspicions. He got up and left his room, walking out of the house and across the street.

As he arrived at Number 30, he saw that all of the lights were off and knew that Toadie was probably asleep. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door but when there was no response, he became impatient and started knocking harder and more frequently until he saw the lights turn on inside.

 _“Yes. Alright, alright. I’m coming. Keep your hair on.”_ Toadie called out.

Mumbling to himself as his opened the door _, “this had better be important.”_

 _“Tyler?”_ Toadie responded after opening the door, surprised to see him standing there.

 _“Sorry”,_ Tyler replied as he brushed past Toadie to enter the house. _“I know it’s late",_ he called out from the living room.

 _“Um... No, that’s fine. Is everything okay?”_ Toadie asked in a concern tone.

Tyler was increasingly agitated. _“No. Not really.”_

The longer Tyler stood there, the more concerned Toadie was getting. Tyler alternated between sitting down and standing down, taking deep and heavy breaths and fidgeting with his hands while biting his lips.

 _“Has something happen-"_ Before Toadie could finish the question, Tyler cut him off speaking very quickly.

_“There’s something I need to ask you. Something I really need an answer… an honest answer to.”_

_“Okay.”_ Toadie whispered. 

Tyler look a deep breath before making eye contact with Toadie _. “I need to know if you think I’m guilty. I… I need to know if you think I intended for Hamish to die.”_

Toadie was blown away by Tyler’s question but Tyler continued talking before Toadie had a chance to speak.

_“I saw the look in your eyes when we were going over the brief. You weren’t surprised when I… when I slipped up. I meant what I said, I didn’t want him to die but I don’t think you believe me.”_

_“What I believe isn’t important, Tyler. I’m here to help you and that is what I’m doing.”_ Toadie said.

_“Yeah, I know.”_ Tyler responded in agreement clearly distressed. 

_“And earlier today, we were discussing what would happen if the prosecutor was asking you those questions and what the answer you gave would mean.”_ Toadie stated.

 _“I just need to know, okay?”_ Tyler shouted, even more determined to get the truth out of Toadie.

 _“Okay”,_ Toadie took a deep breath to gather his composure. _“I think that you believe that it wasn’t intentional. You went there to confront him and things got out of hand and Hamish ended up head.”_

 _“What does that mean?”_ Tyler asked even more uncertain about whether Toadie believed him than before.

 _“It means that you didn’t intend for this to happen but I think that deep down you wanted Hamish to die. You just didn’t expect for it to happen at your hands. Watching you today, just talking about everything that happened the night Hamish died, there wasn’t an ounce of remorse there. You were completely calm. You’re still angry and I know that he hurt you but, Tyler you act like a guilty person and you act like you’re glad Hamish is dead.”_ Toadie said.

 _“Is that why you wouldn’t defend me?”_ Tyler questioned.

Toadie shook his head. _“No. It isn’t, Tyler. This is serious. The charges you are facing are serious and so is the prison sentence, you need the best representation you can get. This is in your best interest.”_

After standing in silence for a minute, Toadie looked at Tyler and smiled softly. _“I hope you got what you were after.”_

 _“Yeah”,_ Tyler put on a fake smile, _“yeah, I did. Thank you. Sorry for barging in this late. Goodnight”_

Tyler quickly walked out before Toadie could say anything and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a few minutes before the lights inside the house were turned off. He took a deep breath before heading home. Toadie hadn’t said exactly what he was hoping for but at least he knew where he stood with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a deleted scene kind of fanfic where it was something I was hoping to see in the episode but it didn't happen. I also didn't spend as much time on it as I have my other fanfics so it might not be the best quality but it was something I really wanted to write.


End file.
